miniforcefandomcom-20200215-history
Mecha / Zord (Miniforce X)
These are the mecha/zord for the Miniforce X (team). Miniforce X-Carrier When the threat of Zenos was first made clear, the Miniforce X Carrier was created to carry and launch both the Miniforce X-`Machines and the Miniforce Penta X-Machines. It resembles an eighteen-wheeler truck. If either the Miniforce X-Machines or the Miniforce Penta X-Machines are in critical condition, the Miniforce X-Carrier will come and pick them up to retreat. It has both a land mode and an aerial mode, plus multiple compartments that can hold both Miniforce X Machines and the Miniforce Penta X Machines. Force X-Tron A combination of the first four Miniforce X Machines. It has two finishers: the Force X-Tron Blast '''and the '''Force X Boomerang. It was destroyed from too much power being charged into the Force X Boomerang. Volt X-Machine Volt's personal X-Machine. He represents a racecar. He can transform into a mecha that has multiple weapons. He can charge energy into his right fist and can deliver a powerful punch that can destroy an enlarged alien. He may have some sort of semi-sentiency as he can transform into mecha form without Volt commanding him to. Forms the chest and waist of Force X-Tron. Destroyed in Season 1 unintentionally by D-Strong. Sammy X-Machine Sammy's personal X-Machine. He represents an airplane. He can transform into a mecha that has multiple weapons. He can deliver a blast from his chest than can destroy an enlarged alien. Forms the back of Force X-Tron. Was unintentionally destroyed by D-Strong. Max X-Machine Max's personal X-Machine. He represents a drill. He can transform into a mecha with multiple weapons. He has an attack called the 'Drill Punch, '''where the drills attached themselves to his fists and the Max X-Machine strikes an enemy. Forms the legs of Force X-Tron. Was unintentionally destroyed by D-Strong. Lucy X-Machine Lucy's personal X-Machine. He represents a Ferrari Car. He can fire a powerful attack from his chest that can destroy an enlarged alien. Forms the arms of Force X-Tron. Was unintentionally destroyed by D-Strong. Ray X-Machine Ray's personal X-Machine. Unlike the other X-Machines, Ray's X-Machine has three modes, flight mode, car mode, and robot mode. When transformed into robot mode, he has wings just like Ray. Only X-Machine that wasn't destroyed and rebuilt. Force Pentatron A combination of the five Miniforce Penta X-Machines. His attacks are the '''Photon Hurricane, '''the '''Supernova Punch, '''and the finisher, the '''Cosmo Wave. ' Volt Penta X-Machine Volt's personal Penta X-Machine. He resembles an army jeep. He is armed with a sniper rifle that can fire an attack called the '''Gun Strike. '''To finish off an enlarged alien, the Volt Penta X-Machine has an attack called the '''Thunder Impact. '''Forms the right arm of the Force Pentatron, Sammy Penta X-Machine Sammy's personal Penta X-Machine. He resembles an attack helicopter. His helicopter blades can be used for the '''Boomerang Blade Attack. '''The Sammy Penta X-Machine can fire an attack called the '''Burning Missile. '''To finish off an enlarged alien, the Sammy Penta X-Machine can fire an attack called the '''Heat Wave. '''Forms the left arm of the Force Pentatron. Max Penta X-Machine Max's personal Penta X-Machine. He resembles a lorry. He has a defense called the '''Force Mega Shield. '''He can also fire missiles from his fists called the '''Fist Missile. '''Forms the chest and waist of the Force Pentatron. Lucy Penta X-Machine Lucy's personal Penta X-Machine. He represents a cement lorry. He can fire an attack from his back called the '''Howitzer Missile. '''He has a finishing attack called the '''Ultimate Mega Beam. '''Forms the right foot of the Force Pentatron. Rio Penta X-Machine Rio's personal Penta X-Machine. He resembles an army tank. He has a finishing attack called the '''Atomic Smasher. '''Forms the left foot of the Force Pentatron. Notes * It does not necessarily take all of the Miniforce X Rangers to summon the Miniforce X-Carrier. * In Lucy, the Quiz Whiz, where Mr. Q grew giant, the Miniforce X summoned their Miniforce Penta X-Machines along with Ray. But for some strange reason, Ray also gives the command " Blast Off!" This is wrong as the command for Ray to summon his X-Machine is " Dispatch." ( Or he could have said this because his X-Machine also blasts off when called).